Hints and Implications: Exotic Couples
by veebeejustte
Summary: For those of you sitting on the edge of your seats waiting for the romance to happen... when it doesn't. Takes clips from the show with hints at a couple and makes it actually happen. If you're requesting, please request an episode too. On hiatus for now, sorry guys! You can still suggest couples for when I DO update, though!
1. Just a Note

**A/N: Welcome Phineas and Ferb fans! You have reached The Hints and Implications of It All! Feel free to read what I have, but first, Some organization info:**

**You see, each season is going to have a different sort of theme, and I might need to rearrange some stories and put them in other seasons. The themes are as follows:**

**1-The Couple Game: More exotic couples. All those weird couples that no one ships but somehow appear on the show anyway. What you are reading right now...**

**2-Reviewers' Choice: This is where you request the couples you actually ship. Phinabella, Ferbnessa, Canderemy, Balinger, Bujeet, etc.**

**3-Author's Choice: Ever wonder what I ship? Did you know that if the average Phinabella/Ferbnessa fan romantic one-shots I actually shipped, they would probably puke, write flames, or die? Yeah, you probably did (see all my Ferbella/Phinessa chapters), but this is where they are!**

**Thank-you,**

** VEEBEEJUSTTE**


	2. Carlinda

** A/N: Heya people! Sorry I couldn't update the last two days, but I had All-County band for my middle school, so I didn't have time. I'm a little bugged at my instrument though; one's lips become tired after playing french horn seven hours in two days... Anyway, responses to comments. From "Just Me", sure, I could think of plenty of Bujeet hints, I actually sort of like that couple. Dragonpus16294. Oh, and Gravity5, umm, I was looking back on the episodes... sorry, but Ferb and Gretchen never actually interact with each other. It makes me sad because that couple is awesome and widely shipped, but... darn. Anyway, after this I'm doing Ferbnessa (crowd pleaser:D), then I'll do Phinerry, and sorry Tjagr39, but I think the end of That Sinking Feeling is about as romantic as it could get for Mishti and Baljeet. Anyway, sorry for that long note, now enjoy chapter four: Carlinda in The Remains of the Platypus!**

****Linda's day couldn't possibly get any weirder. When she had picked up that little brown 1940's fedora, she hadn't at all expected that to happen. She remembered walking up those long flights of stairs for that little squirrel man, only to walk into the weirdest most random event she had ever witnessed. She returned the hat to squirrel-man, who was now trapped in a cage. And then... ew. That, Linda remembered, was when Squirrel-Man had leaned in. And she leaned to. Why did she have to lean in? She did have to admit that he _was_ a good kisser. But still, what would she tell Lawrence? What would she do? Then she realized: She was never going to see him again. She didn't have to worry about squirrel man. She rolled over, shut her eyes, and went to sleep peacefully.

* * *

**A/N: AAAHHH! I'M A PERVERT! Anyway, I'm trying to make these longer, but this? I would've puked had I made this full length. Okay, now, another assignment for my awesome reviewers: I'm debating between a few ideas for a full-length story. So you have three choices. First is a Lord of the Rings type fantasy. Second is a paranormal vampire/werewolf/witch/monster fanfiction (the characters will turn into these monsters! And there will be Phinabella!). Third is a typical high school dramatic musical (think Glee minus the sex). Review, I beg of you!**


	3. Phinerry

**A/N: And here I am with my first multi-species homosexual pairing ever... It's a decent couple though, wouldn't have thought of it myself. Anyway, Here I am with Phinerry, request courtesy of Dragonpus 16294!**

Phineas had spent the whole afternoon angry, an emotion he was neither familiar nor enjoyed with. But the thing that annoyed him most was the fact that one of his best friends didn't trust him. His platypus, Perry, had never told him that he was a secret agent. Perry never told him that he fought crime, or that he had his own logo! The real question that came to mind was "Why?" He felt, along with his anger and frustration, hurt, and oddly something else he couldn't quite name. He felt like he wanted to smack the platypus and kiss him at the same time. It seemed quite amiss to him.

Perry listened as his beloved owner yelled at him. It hurt a lot. He truly loved Phineas, if in a slightly messed up way. He was thinking these thoughts as Phineas, Ferb, and he ducked behind an alleyway. Phineas glanced at him, "I think we lost 'em."

Perry chattered in reply.

Then Phineas asked, "Ferb? Why don't you go find us in this dimension while me and Perry talk?" Ferb noticed Phineas' blush and raised an eyebrow for a moment, then seemed to understand, gave a thumbs-up, and left.

Phineas sighed. Perry looked at him. Phineas returned the stare. Then they both slowly slided closer to each other. Phineas leaned in, followed closely by Perry. Then the Perry's bill made contact with Phineas' lips.

* * *

**A/N: I just got goosebumps. This one's pretty okay in my opinion, seeing as it's a couple I hadn't heard of until about a week ago. I was debating making Perry human, but it wouldn't have gone well with the episode. Anyway, thanks for reading, vote on my next story, Bujeet tomorrow, and Canderemy after that. See you tomorrow!**


	4. Lindoof

**A/N: Aha! Another humorous Linda couple! I don't know why I keep writing these, I'll probably be taking a break for a while after this, but anyway... So, I'm still open to suggestions, but tomorrow I'll probably be doing Jeremessa. Now, Lindoofenshrmirtz in ****_What Do it Do?_****!**

****Linda hadn't exactly been "blown away" (so to speak) by her date. He had forced her to ride in the trunk, put her down for wanting to be a pop star, and completely ruined the drive-in movie theater. But yet, as she walked off, supposedly "never to see him again", she felt a twinge of guilt. Perhaps she should go back, apologize, say it hadn't _quite_ been as bad as she had said. Despite the fact that he was a little idiotic, he was an all-around nice guy, and she couldn't deny that she had been on worse dates... So she did. She came back to his car that night. And she stayed with him night after night until she couldn't take it any more. That was when she left him, with two children and a broken, cheated heart.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is only a paragraph, I'm reeeaaally tired today... Now all I need to do is update ****_Mortality_**** and I can take a nap... Thanks for reading this cruddy chapter...**


	5. Jeremessa

**A/N: 'Nother chapter. Yeah. Not much to say here. Jeremessa in The Lizard Whisperer (let me know if I got the episode wrong).**

Vanessa heard the sound of an electric guitar above. She shouldn't have been too surprised; her dad was always up to something, but yet she couldn't help but be amazed by the skill level her dad could play at. She went up to the balcony to see not only her dad, but the cutest blond on the face of the planet. Or- what did she just think? This guy would totally ruin her punk/goth look. But, she thought, perhaps a change was in order for him-but wasn't that a little rushed? She had never believed in love at first sight, but now-no wait- never mind. She was just confused.

She decided to ask him of his taste in music, which of course was very different from her own. She would give it a rest for the moment. But next time she saw him- if there would ever be a next time- she would make a move, a whisper, a number, a kiss. Something to remember her by. But that never happened.

* * *

**And the Ferbnessa fans scream in horror. At least it didn't actually go anywhere! Anyway, if anyone has ideas they're welcome, otherwise I'll be writing... uh, something tomorrow. Yeah. Bye!**


	6. Blayn't

**A/N: Yeah, sorry this is late. I'm sort of annoyed I have to say this again, I know most people get it, but I am looking for EXOTIC couples. If you want Phinabella/Ferbnessa, look at some of my previous chapters or find another fic! Because FRICKIN' EVERYONE WRITES PHINABELLA AND FEBNESSA! Sorry about that. I just wanna get it through your head. Just please, if I'm accepting Phinabella/Ferbnessa again, I'll let you know, but for now... oh, just shut up. Sorry. Enough flaming my reviewers... Anyway, this one's a recommendation from Skypan, and it's actually fairly interesting... Okay Blayn't or Cleway'n or whatever the heck you wanna call it from the Christmas special!**

Things were interesting in the North Pole. No kids, no normal people, and no female elves, Blay'n thought to himself. In fact, the only thing he really found interesting was Clewn't. Amongst elves he was the best of the best, a veteran of toy making, a common topic of envy. Clewn't was simply amazing. Then there was the one night they had shared together, the best night of his life, the time Blay'n and Clewn't had done the Danville round with each other. The night they enjoyed each other's company and the older elf had... come out of his shell, so to speak. The night they realized their feelings for each other.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I've decided ahead of time that this one's not gettin' flamed. This is such an eccentric couple it's physically impossible NOT to ship it. I mean, what alternative is there? Blay'nabella? Clewirving? Something even more disgusting than my other suggestions? Anyway, I've decided to set up a contest for all those Phinabella fans. If you guess my age (VIA PM), then you can have your chapter! Okay, bye!**


	7. Candeap

**A/N: This is an... interesting couple... But it works, so who cares? Sorry Canderemy fans, you're about to get Meapified. Hehehehehe... Anyway, without further ado, here's Candeap in The Chronicles of Meap, requested by Skypan.**

****Candace biked down the street with her little alien Bangaroo, Meap. He was extraordinarily cute, with giant blue eyes that just made you want to cuddle him like a little stuffed animal. Despite the fact that it was definitely the little fur ball's fault that she had been kicked out of her convention, she still put absolutely none of the blame on Meap. He was too cute to blame. She pecked him on the cheek, causing both girl and alien to blush deep red. Candace was cute. Meap was cuter. But they were absolutely _the_ cutest together.

**A/N: Awwww! Cuteness! Anyway, since I've been getting Ferbella requests, there'll probably be something along those lines next. And I'm 5'6". Bye!**


	8. Canderb

**A/N: I really don't know what to write. I was going to write Canstacy here, but I realized I didn't have any hints... Embarrassing... Then I supposed that since I got a gazillion Isadace suggestions, I'd write that (I'm a little behind on moderating Guest Reviews, sorry), but I don't have any hints for that either. Then I realized there were Phinerb requests, but I was sort of ill-prepared. You know what? I'm just gonna ****write.**** Whatever happens happens. So yeah. Cool. I hope desperately that this works. Here's Isacanlinstacyphinjangojeetb uferbenshmirtzerrygramcarlaw rencenessamontywhateveritend supbeing in The Beak.**

The Beak had, in the end, saved the day. Candace was, however, defeated in her endeavors to bust her brothers, and who could forget the fact that Ferb had not been recognized at all? Well, the answer to that would be everyone, or so supposed Ferb. **(A/N: Oooooh! I have an idea! Okay, I guess this is a tad exaggerated but here!) **

Candace turned around to see her younger brother. Or STEP-brother; he wasn't actually related to her. He seemed pretty lonesome, standing there by himself looking at the ground. So, as any decent sister would do, she walked to him so she could give comfort. "Ferb?"

He perked up his head in his typical silent manner. Candace assumed he meant something around the lines of "Yeah? Why did you come back? Aren't you just going to mope about not busting me or something?"

So to that assumption she answered, "Look, you seem pretty down. What's up?"

"Well, Phineas has done it again. He gets all the attention, all the good lines, and, of course, all the girls, while I'm left with-"

"Your sister and an empty street?"

Ferb nodded. Then they both seemed to comprehend what 'empty street' meant, and each smiled. Ferb contorted his face into a questioning expression, and Candace knew without a doubt what he meant.

"Sure," she whispered in a barely audible voice, leaning toward him.

**A/N: Umm, I guess that's Canderb. Okay then. I beg of you not to call this an incest pairing, they're step-siblings! Anyway, just one request: if you request a couple can you PLEASE put an episode on there too? I don't like frantically searching the hundred-plus episodes on Netflix in desperate search of a hint. Thank You!**


	9. Canstacy Phinerb

**A/N: I hope you guys didn't get too grossed out by that last one, I'm actually becoming partial to Canderb. They're a cute couple, you know? Anyway, now that I have reasonable Phinerb hints and Canstacy hints (I actually came up with this myself) I'm going to be writing both simultaneously. Don't ask how. Just read. This is my Phinerb/Canstacy special in Ready for the Bettys!**

All day Ferb had been trying to speak and all day Phineas had been ignoring him. Why did he have to have that 'Man of Few Words' reputation? Why did Phineas have to talk so much? It was hardly fair, and if Phineas would listen to him, he would have a lot to say, more than Phineas could imagine. But he held his tongue like he always did.

Stacy was too busy fangirling to even notice Candace's horrible day. She had enjoyed every last moment of sorting fanmail, cleaning the bus, even cleaning the bathroom without the slightest bit of boredom or complaint. She overlooked any waver in Candace's emotions, and continued doing even the stupidest of the Bettys' requests.

Phineas was overjoyed at Ferb's brilliant work. When had he built all this? It was absolutely amazing. And yet, when it was all over, Ferb still had a frown on his face. Fer had yelled, yes, yelled at him, threw up his arms, and gave up. Gave up on what? What could he possibly have been angry about? He decided to go check.

Candace's day had been an utter failure. A complete and utter failure. In the end she had gotten to sing backup for the Bettys, but she had lost quite a bit of respect for them in the process. Leaving the stage, she and Stacy discussed their day, and each had a completely different opinion. Of course, Candace couldn't help but look into Stacy's happy, joyful eyes and think of how loyal Stacy always was. And when Stacy had the same thought, they, blushing of course, leaned in toward each other.

Ferb was done. Ready to give up on Phineas ever realizing. But when Phineas had pecked him on the cheek in a blushing manner, he figured it was time. "I love you," he said in a shaky breath, followed immediately by covering his mouth with his hands.

"I know," replied Phineas, pecking his cheek again.

**A/N: Yeah, that was fluffy. Okay, just so you know, I'm going to divide this into "seasons". I don't want o load a billion chapters onto one story, so I'm going to divide this. Season One is ending January 14, 2013, and Season Two starts on Valentine's Day (naturally). I know, I know, that's a month of waiting, but I seriously need to update Mortality more often so... yeah. See you guys soon!**


	10. Isadace

**A/N: Please, recommend more straight couples! I beg of you! You see, this is getting a tad awkward... I mean, the majority of you don't even ship these couples, but here: Isadace in We Call it a Maze, requested by a guest reviewer.**

To say Isabella was annoyed would be a serious understatement. Her Little Spark had looked up to her like a parent, then Candace just _had_ to step in and steal the show. It didn't even make sense! Candace hated kids! She thought of Suzy Johnson, who Candace despised for no apparent reason. Of Phineas and Ferb, who she neglected to see were absolutely amazing. So why, just when Isabella brought a cute little kid to mentor, did Candace have to come in and say how absolutely amazing she was with the fifty patch thing? Sighing, she walked ahead to talk to Candace.

"So Candace... Uh, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"As you wish, inferior Fireside Girl," Candace said, keeping her little act intact. They both walked off to the side leaving Melissa alone temporarily.

"Okay, shut up about the stupid patch thing! You couldn't have done that with out Phineas and Ferb and you know it!" Isabella vented.

"What? And miss an opportunity to annoy you? No way!"

"Since when have you wanted to annoy me?"

"Uh... Since..." Candace trailed off blushing.

"Oh gosh," Isabella realized something. "Do you...? Uh...?" It was so awkward asking this question.

"Do I what?" Candace's palms started to sweat. Isabella was onto her.

"Do you like me?"

"Perhaps..." Candace replied looking at the ground. Then she added, "But I know you like Phineas, so-"

"Well, you _are_ his sister. I guess I've never really thought about it."

"Do you think you could?"

"What, think about it?"

"Yeah, just think about it."

So they got back to the maze.


	11. 2D Canduford ATSD (You know, the movie!)

**A/N: As promised, I'm starting it up again! I've got three or four chapters to post today, two of which are cliffhangers, and all of which are sure to please (well, maybe...)! Anyway, without further ado, here we are with 2D Canduford in Across the Second Dimension!**

Rushing through the underground of the Tri-State Area. Always resisting, always resisting. Nothing else was important. No teenaged living for Candace Flynn. No, she needed to be mature, she needed to protect her family, her city, he Tri-State Area from that tyrant, Doofenshmirtz. No time for games, or vacations, or romance, just resisting. Always resisting.

They were catching up, but she could hold them off! _Kick, slap, jab!_ She could hold them off forever! Until she heard it. The one phrase that would change her life forever. A new perspective, an unconventional thought, from the most unlikely person on the planet.

"I am so in love with her right now," said Buford.

She wanted to respond, to cry out in joy, but she was sad to say she couldn't. The Norm-bots, the situation, Isabella's response:

"What?!"

As if the idea was out of the question. She couldn't do it.

She just couldn't.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Just like all my other chapters, it's short. I know. Sorry. But at least this has more to come! Anyway, next one up soon.**


	12. Reviewer's Choice: Phinabella 1

**Alright, so Season Two. I'm taking suggestions though, so whatever you want, I'll try to write (unless it's between two characters who never interact, say, Montenny for example. That's an awesome couple that I ship, but they never see each other, so it'd be hard to find hints in episodes.) Anyway, enjoy and review with suggestions, flames, or whatever suits you! Now for Chapter One: Phinabella in Summer Belongs to You!**

Everyone has gotten back from their endeavors in the "City of Love", or Paris, as most would call it. Greeting his sister Candace, Phineas says, "Oh, hey Candace! So how'd it go? Did you see Jeremy?"

"Well, I saw him. I just didn't talk to him."

"Oh, that's too bad. I thought, you know, the two of you, a boy, a girl, alone in the City of Love.." Phineas ignorantly replies. We see Isabella imagine her head expoding and Phineas looking a tad concerned, "Isabella? Are you okay?" Then, instead of the expected response, we see the author deleting footage and replacing it with a much better scene.

This is the moment the author chooses to have Ferb save the day, saying, "No, no she's not, Phineas."

"Oh, well what's wrong?" Phineas confusedly replies.

"Oh come on!" Isabella answers, "You practically said it yourself! Think Phineas! About us! We were a boy and a girl! Alone! In the CITY OF LOVE! And you paid NO attention to me AT ALL!"

Phineas remains silent for a moment. He ponders this thought for a moment, then he says, "Wait a minute..." Then his undecided expression resettled into a serious glare, "Isabella...do you like me? You know... like "like-like" me?"

"Someone give the ginger a prize! He figured it out after constant hints all summer long!" Baljeet commented in a slightly rude yet completely deserved fashion.

"Wait... all summer?!" Phineas' eyes widened, "You've liked me ALL SUMMER and no one ever said ANYTHING?!" He looked at Ferb, who was wearing a smirk and the slightly contorted expression that always accompanies a barely contained laugh. His eyes darted to Isabella, who was also looking at Ferb.

Then in unison, Phineas and Isabella yelled, "You knew that s/he liked me?!" Then Isabella made sure to add, "and you didn't tell him?!"

Ferb ran off followed by the others, leaving Phineas and Isabella alone to do as they pleased.

* * *

**A/N: I shouldn't add more. It will only end badly. Anyway, I'm CERTAIN you'll all review with you're suggestions, right? Okay, I'll see you guys soon. Bye!**


	13. Ferbnessa 1

**A/N: Here's my next chapter: Ferbnessa in Summer Belongs to You!**

And off they went, speeding along the roads of the City of Love. Ferb was blushed deeply, watching his future girlfriend control the motorbike with ease. Of everything on the planet, Vanessa was the only person Ferb felt shy around. He already spoke very little, but his silence near Vanessa was for a very different reason than around his brother.

"There," Vanessa said, "We're here." Ferb looked in awe at the Eiffel Tower. Isabella would be jealous. Once they were at the top, Ferb started tinkering around with the engine of the airplane/rubber band thing while Vanessa was asking for advice about her evil scientist father. "I don't know what to do Ferb, I mean his work is actually _evil_!"

"Well, sometimes if you love someone, you have to meet them halfway," Ferb responded. He glanced around to see a flower vender selling roses. That gave him an idea. When Vanessa turned around she couldn't find Ferb.

"Ferb? Ferb? Ferb!" she started to walk around the top of the tower, away from her father (who happened to be trying to rescue her).

Finally she saw Ferb paying a man behind a booth. The man then pulled out a beautiful rose of deep red and gave it to Ferb, who looked extremely excited. After thanking him, Ferb walked over to Vanessa and gave her the rose. "For you," he said.

"Really?" Vanessa said. She couldn't believe her eyes. Ferb was blushing. "Thank you so much!" Then she kissed him. It was beautiful kiss, if only a second long. "Aren't you a little young to be my boyfriend?" Vanessa smiled.

"Yes," Ferb replied, "Yes I am."

* * *

**A/N: YAYNESS! I love this chapter! It's still not as long as I'd like it, but it's one of my best ones yet. Alright, before I go, REVIEW with your thoughts! Bye!**


	14. Canderemy

**A/N: Here's Canderemy in The Great Indoors!**

Candace had been waiting all day. She wanted to know. She truly did. But there was one thing stopping her: her brothers. Why did they have to build a dangerous and completely bustable biosphere when she was trying to get Jeremy to tell her why he like her? It just wasn't fair! But all that was behind her now. Of course, Mom had already gotten home and seen the boys in the backyard doing absolutely nothing. There she was, next to Jeremy, waiting for his response. He started to answer: "What I like about you is..." Candace was waiting, left in suspense, petrified. What was he going to say? Why did he like her? Was it her hair, her name, the way she wore the same outfit every day? Or did he like her taste in music, her voice, her talent? It was possible, of course, that he liked that she busted her brothers, but that seemed a tad odd. What would he say? What would he say? What would he say?!

"What I like about you is..." Jeremy was unsure. It was a collection of things, really. Just the way she was. He thought for a moment, then said, "Is your energetic spirit. You are always pumped and energetic, and you are gung-ho about everything you do. That is something I never want you to change about yourself, Candace Flynn, your energy." It was perfect. That was exactly what he had meant.

"Aww... Jeremy!" Candace embraced her beloved boyfriend.

Here's where the soccer game ACTUALLY interrupts the scene!

* * *

**A/N: Aha! I have done it! I have been trying to think of a reason for EVER! And I did it!**


	15. Bujeet

**A/N: Omigosh! Thank you guys so much for all the positive reviews! Anyway, today's chapter was recommended to me by an anonymous reviewer who goes by the alias "Just Me". So, not much to say here except to REQUEST!**

Baljeet was overjoyed that Buford had come back for him, despite the bad news of the crumbling mountain. In reply to the unanimous distress from everyone else, he said, "Alright, I have just one more thing to do." He was planning on giving him a wedgie, a little payback for what Buford had been doing to him all these years, but only a moment after, he found himself kissing Buford. He felt at peace, like nothing else mattered except that one minute he and Buford shared together, until he realized that they weren't actually alone...

"Whoa, whoa, Baljeet?!" Phineas looked a bit in distress, "What the heck?"

And then the nerd pulled back in embarrassment, blushing almost as deep as Buford was.

* * *

**A/N: Phineas, you ruined it! Anyway, I feel sort of bad for Buford and Baljeet, they probably got really embarrassed after that. See ya next chapter with Canderemy!**


	16. Perryshmirtz

**A/N: And my second multi-species homosexual (or heterosexual, based on my reviewer's thoughts) pairing. I dunno, I think Perry's a guy, but you could easily imagine him as either gender in this... Anyway, after this I'll probably give in to a few homosexual requests and do some Phinerb and Canstacy, then I might show you my Phinessa idea. It's an interesting, stretched idea. Alright, here it is: Perryshmirtz (with hints of Doof and Ballooney) in The Chronicles of Meap, Couple requested by multiple people (that means I'm making more than one person happy)!**

Ballooney was a horrible person, or so thought Doofenshirtz. His best friend for years, his creation, his evil scheme of the day; he had betrayed him, and for what? A half as evil alien villain who had no idea who Ballooney even was! It was horrible! How could his best friend ditch him like that! But he hadn't. No, his best friend came back to thwart him every day. His best friend was Perry the Platypus. And that's what he told Mitch right when Perry walked in.

Perry was shocked at this. _Doof felt that way too? _He, instead of smacking him like he was supposed to, blushed and smiled at Doofenshmirtz. Then Doof smiled back. Then they left together.

**A/N: Aww, that was cute... I actually kinda liked that one. It was more thought out than some of the others, and it actually had some sort of plot and could easily fit into the episode. See you guys later!**


	17. Phinabella 2

**A/N: Here I am! Back with another chapter!**

Phineas had been giving Isabella a rather long tour of the cruise ship. Not much of it had been that fascinating, but when Phineas had uttered the words "romantic candle-lit dinner for two", Isabella's heart skipped a beat. "That sounds wonderful," she said as she drifted off into Phineas-land.

"Yeah, I'm sure Baljeet and Mishti will like it. And I was thinking, maybe afterwards..."

"We could eat in this room..." Isabella absent-mindedly said. After she realized what she had said, she covered her mouth so as not to say anything else.

"Well, I was thinking Candace could take Jeremy, but I'm sure that... Wait, what?"

Isabella was certain that she had completely screwed up. She was absolutely certain her face was as red as Phineas' ginger hair. "Nothing. I said nothing."

"No, you didn't! You said that we could- you were asking me on a date, weren't you?" Now Phineas had gone red in the face.

"Maaaybe..."

And they spent the rest of the night talking about the hints they had dropped and the ignorance of the other.

**A/N: And the ignorant one becomes the observant one. Thanks for reading, see you tomorrow!**


	18. Ferbnessa 2

**A/N: Alright, now this is my second Ferbnessa.**

Vanessa had had the most insane day ever. She had wandered a gigantic mall, met her common acquaintance Ferb, trudged through a ball pit, and been saved from a carnivorous lawnmower by her afore-mentioned common acquaintace, who had been armed with only a Swiss Army Knife. She didn't mind Ferb though. He was a good listener, even if he was a good deal younger than her. Now that it was all over, she felt the need to thank him, then she pecked him on the cheek. Then she tried to lean back. But something stopped her.

Ferb had wrapped his arms around her. He didn't even know he had until Vanessa tried to stand upright again, but he had. Ferb knew he was going to be in an extremely awkward situation once he let go, so he improvised. He kissed her. Luckily his mum was gone or he would have been in serious trouble, but Candace was still there with Phineas, watching in serious embarrassment as their step-brother kissed Vanessa. When Ferb finally stopped, he whispered into Vanessa's ear: "I was about to tell you my real name earlier, but I got cut off. For the record, it's Frank. Frank Fletcher."

Then he let go and braced himself for the yells of disgust he was sure to get from Phineas.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, poor Ferb. His brother just doesn't get romance. See you guys!**


	19. Ferbetchen

**A/N: Alright, I know I said there were absolutely no Ferbetchen hints, but last night I looked at the comments and lo and behold there was one! Thank you Robot Wolf 26Z! You saved this couple! Now here we are with Ferbetchen in What a Croc!, requested by Robot Wolf 26Z!**

Ferb found the circumstances almost ironic. Candace the Alligator Wrestler had been chased off on their boat by Crikey the Crocodile (now at least ten times bigger than he had been before). The next thing he said was almost mean. "Oooh, looks like little Crikey grew up!" he teased. He felt a tad guilty about it after the fact, but he doubted Candace had even heard it. It didn't matter anyway. Phineas would just call in Gretchen and the Fireside Girls-or Isabella and the Fireside Girls, he supposed- and chase after her.

Suddenly he heard the sound of motors and waves crashing against the pavement. _Aha,_ he thought, _there they are_. And so Phineas and he hopped on with the Fireside Girls, Phineas with Isabella and Ferb with Gretchen.

And off they sped, with the fluff commencing. Gretchen had not at all been expecting anything except the quiet, kind Ferb she was used to. Instead, of course, she got a phone number with one of those typed smiley faces ':)'on it. It was interesting. She never would have even guessed that Ferb liked her at all. She had been so focused on Isabella and Phineas that she had never even payed attention to the fact that someone might have liked her. Or that she might have liked him back...

* * *

**A/N: This one was written with minimal help from my brother and my friend Sarah. It was extremely minimal. Thanks for the hint! Bye!**


	20. Phinabella 3

**A/N: As promised, here it is: Phinabella in The Fast and the Phineas!**

Isabella swore she was going to mess this up. It wouldn't end well, she knew it. She would make a slip of the tongue, say something that would absolutely mortify her, and all the Fireside Girls would be there afterward to mock her for it. It was, to put it simply, cruel. Yet she let it happen anyway. After the pit crew (the Fireside Girls) brought Phineas in, she said it. She hardly even noticed it, yet it happened anyway. She had only opened her mouth, perhaps to yawn, when she uttered the five most embarrassing pattern of words she had ever said to her crush, "That helmet is SOOOO manly..." She swooned, she batted her eyes, and appeared extremely shallow.

Phineas was a touch confused. _Manly_? Why would Isabella say that? But, of course, he thanked her anyway and made off onto the track in deep thought. _Manly... Manly... What the heck? Why would...? Maybe she... likes me? No, that's impossible! Well, unless- I mean, she had hearts in her eyes when she walked into the yard that day we made the roller coaster... _Then he realized something even more exciting: _Maybe I like her too._

**A/N: That fluffy enough for you? Okay, bye!**


	21. Author's Choice: Ferbella 1

**A/N: I'm back! Did you miss me? The first Author's Choice pairing is (drumroll please...) FERBELLA! I know, I know, everyone hates Ferbella, but please, just give this a chance. If you don't like it, I'll have another chapter up soon. Okay, now read, enjoy (or hate) and REVIEW!**

The line of importance had ended, yet Isabella still heard the words echo in her head. Aunt Isabella. Aunt Isabella. Then it dawned on her, "Wait, that means I'm gonna marry Phineas!" Or am I? It was possible that-no, that's impossible!

"Or Ferb." Candace added, causing Isabella to have a sudden feeling of nausea. Then the heavy hitter came when Ferb gave a rather flirtatious wink at her.

_What?!_ Isabella thought. _What the-How the-Who the, well I guess it's not that bad, but- wait what am I saying, I like Phineas!_ Her mind had declared war on itself as she contemplated between the two brothers. Then she decided. Phineas was just way too oblivious for her. She liked Ferb. Liked? No, loved. Loved the green-haired boy who was always by his side. Yes. Isabella smiled to herself

* * *

**That was, in a single word, short. Yeah, sorry, I'm short on time and I'm writing this on a laptop in a middle school computer lab. Anyway, I'll probably update later today or tomorrow, like I said before. Alright, see you later! Bye!**


	22. Phinessa

**A/N: THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOU! bookwrm23, you have not only made me REALLY happy about my writing, but you have also allowed me to use my slightly weird but totally awesome (in my opinion) idea! Here it is, in answer to your challenge, PHINESSA in Summer Belongs to You!**

Phineas hadn't known beautiful until he had seen that young woman fall onto the windshield. For the first time in his life, he could truthfully say that he had a crush on a girl. But, of course, Ferb _had_ to go crushing his dreams. How could he possibly know this person? How did he know Vanessa, as he had called her. Some random teenaged girl lands on their airplane in the middle of Tokyo, and he knows her. Ferb knew _everyone_. _EVERYONE!_

Then he decided to speak up, "No matter where we go, Ferb knows everyone!" then, without even knowing, he said, "Even some hot girl falling out of the sky off the coast of Asia!" After seeing everyone look at him and blushing, he said, "I just said that aloud, didn't I?"

"Yes," answered Vanessa with a smile, "Yes you did." And when they got to Paris, they went off together, leaving Ferb and Isabella heartbroken.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, that's one of my favorite couples. It does have its drawbacks though, I mean, Ferb and Isabella probably wouldn't appreciate it. I kind of see it playing out as a Romeo & Juliet type story, you know, minus the death and stuff. Anyway, see you guys soon!**


	23. Ferbella 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Back in action and in a brilliant, cozy mood. That pretty much means I just got new pajama pants... Anyway, favorite couple requested by a guest whose pen name is Hannah. Read and Review!**

As the planet neared collision with the spring, Isabella looked to the comfort of a held hand. She had imagined Phineas as her hand-victim originally, but somehow, accidentally or on purpose, she ended up with Ferb's. It was a tad embarrassing, but the way Ferb reacted was so wonderfully the words echoed still in her head. "Don't worry, it will be alright." A gift of comfort from her best friend.

Ferb was certain Isabella had wanted Phineas, but yet he offered his hand anyway. He was always doing these things, whenever Isabella wanted Phineas and she couldn't manage it, there he was. Little did she know just how oblivious she was. Phineas knew. Baljeet knew. He got teased by Buford for it. What Isabella didn't realize was that Phineas was playing dumb on purpose. He pulled an act for his step-brother. And yet again Isabella didn't notice his blush.

That's when Phineas spoke up. "Umm... Isabella...?"

"Yes Phineas?" Isabella responded in an extremely flirtatious manner.

Phineas face-palmed in hopelessness. Then he said, "Ferb, just kiss her already. She'll never notice otherwise.

And then Ferb did. A brilliant kiss in the dark of a planet on a giant spring. In other words, it was absolutely perfect.

**A/N: I know, every decent Phinabella fan is probably puking right now. But it was perfect in my mind, so... I dunno, flame if you want, but you realize this is my second (and last for a while) Ferbella chapter, right? Bye!**


End file.
